Evil in the Fantasy World
by BabieMoon
Summary: EVIL HAS ESCAPED IN FFVIII! Who’s the evil? BRITNEY SPEARS! Read to find out bashing of ALL kinds. Rated for language. O yeah, R+R ^-^
1. Chapter 1: Wish Come True

Disclaimer: Okay, we own ALL of the FFVIII and FFX characters.NOT! Squaresoft owns them...sadly. Neither do we own Yu-Gi-Oh and we're making no profit of this fanfiction... Yeah yeah this is the last one.... We're not making any bad images of Britney Spears....Just messing with our minds! =P So please don't sue us, WE HAVE NO MONEY!!! HAVE SOME MERCY!!!! Okay I think that's hellova long disclaimer....=P  
  
Babiemoon: We're BACK!  
  
Sorceress Yuna (Tiuna): Yes, it's Sorceress Yuna and Babiemoon again. Since our last fanfic was a success we've decided to write another fanfic.  
  
Babiemoon: Actually, the idea came to us when we were chatting. Hope you enjoy our second fanfic, if you like it check out our other fanfic.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: And plz, R+R ya? ^-^  
  
BabieMoon: Also we're sorry for the bashing of some characters and the contained language. But you've just got to sacrifice sometimes for humours right? Right! Now on with the story!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Wish Come True  
  
Babiemoon: One more week til school starts.NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: I know. You know, FFVIII and FFX get it easy; they don't have to sit in the classrooms and listen to teachers blab about boring lectures.  
  
Babiemoon: *So* true! I wish we could just be one of the characters in FFVIII or FFX, life is so much easier there.  
  
***!$^$*&^%*#$%!***  
  
Suddenly, Babiemoon and Sorceress Yuna disappeared into thin air.  
  
*** $&$%&*!$%$%***  
  
Sorceress Yuna: WTF? Where are we?  
  
Babiemoon: I have *no* idea. Lol! Why are you wearing this bizarre outfit?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.O! Hey, yours is worse!  
  
Babiemoon: **Looks down at herself** Ahh, I look like a street whore!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: LOL!  
  
Babiemoon: Hey look! There's a strange looking floating building there. O.o Wait a minute, doesn't that kind of look like Balamb Garden?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Now that you mentioned it, why yes it does.That means.  
  
Both: SQUALL!!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: No Seifer!  
  
BabieMoon: Squall!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Seifer!!!!!  
  
BabieMoon: Squall!!!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Ah screw this, let's go!  
  
Sorceress Yuna and Babiemoon starts running at lightening speed towards Balamb Garden. As they entered the garden, they heard a screeching noise. O NO!! It's BRITNEY SPEAR'S VOICE! Babiemoon and Sorceress Yuna hurried to where the music came from and stopped at the Quad.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: HOW COULD THIS BE?!?!?! O.O! THE SLUT IS IN THE HOUSE! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **starts running**  
  
BabieMoon: **pokes Sorceress Yuna** Uh, I think you want to take a look at this... o.O  
  
Both of them froze when they saw Britney Spears singing for TIDUS with her seducing smile. To make things worse, she was giving him a lap dance with her usual slutty outfits.  
  
Babiemoon: **Runs up the stage and pull Britney off Tidus by her blond hair**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: How could you do this to my Tidus you hoe?!  
  
Britney: And what are YOU gonna do? **She said as she jumps back on Tidus** I'm a slave of you (points to Tidus) I can't deny it, I need you on me badly. I'm a SLAVE of you..  
  
Sorceress Yuna's face turned firry red, steam shoots out of her ears.  
  
Britney gave her a "he's mine" smirk, and licked Tidus on the lips.  
  
Babiemoon: Tidus! Why aren't you resisting that whore?  
  
Tidus: I can't help it; she's just a sexy whore!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Oh I am gonna get you BAD! **Swinging her fists** You just wait!! Hold me back BabieMoon hold me back!  
  
Babiemoon: **Holds Sorceress Yuna back** Calm down, we should settle this the civilized way.  
  
Britney: **Gets off Tidus finally** Yes we should, right here, right now!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: You're on dude! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Britney: It's time to duel!  
  
Babiemoon: Shut up slut, that's my job.eh hem.....IT'S TIME.TO DU-DU-DU-DU- DU-DU-DU-DUEL!!!!!!!! **Music magically plays in the background as the dueling simulator rises from the ground**  
  
Britney: I play 'Naked Tidus' in attack mode!  
  
Babiemoon: O.o, I like that card.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: 'Naked Tidus'? Where'd you get that card from? **Eyes Tidus*  
  
Tidus: What? . . I didn't give it to her!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: LIES!!!!! THAT'S IT YOU HOE! I play 'Squall' in attack mode dammit! And I lay another card face down. **Chuckles Evilly**  
  
Britney: Your Squall is swearing clothes! He's nothing against my NUDE Tidus.  
  
Babiemoon (announcer): Sadly, what the hoe said is true, naked Tidus does have an overrated hotness. Clothed Squall, even with the attention drawing belt, is still not hot enough to withstand Tidus's hotness attack. **Squall scatters into pieces**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: AHA! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T SMART! YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP WHORE! **with thunder in the background** MUWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Britney: O.O  
  
Sorceress Yuna: I PLAYED THE 'SUMMONER YUNA' TO SEDUCE TIDUS AND NOW LOOK AT YOUR NAKED TEEDUS! MUHAHAHAHAHA**Thunder and lightning in the background**  
  
Babiemoon: ^.^ A FANTASTIC move by Sorceress Yuna, now Britney Spear's favourite card is making out with Yuna, leaving him powerless.  
  
Britney: Damn you b*tch. Hmmm.I know!! I play Zell, in NAKED MODE!  
  
Babiemoon: -.-;;; What is it with her and being naked, sheesh.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: I don't know dude, and I don't WANT to know. Ahem......  
  
Britney: HA! I knew you couldn't stand a chance against the mighty Zell Dincht! Prepare to die!!!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Grins** Is that all you've got? You got to try harder slutty dear. Because I play 'Hotdogs' in Ballz mode!!!! Let's see you beat that. **Swings her shiny hair to her back giving Britney an evil grin**  
  
Babiemoon: Another extraordinary move by Sorceress Yuna!!! Zell runs towards the hotdogs, stuffing them into his mouth. Making Zell too, USELESS! **Swings her long hair to her back as well**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: And now, finally, I PLAY KIROS = MICHEAL JACKSON DA KING OF POP IN ATTACK MODE AND LURE YOU OVER YOU F*KKIN SLUT!!!!!  
  
Britney: AHHH!! Can't resist.**Starts drooling**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **smiles over her victory** HA! I knew you'd fall for it, admit it, you're NO match against me = The evil sorceress whom doesn't have a knight! XD  
  
Britney: Wait wait wait!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: What now? Too chicken to admit you're no match against me?  
  
Britney: No way! You wish! I CHALLENGE YOU TO ANOTHER DUEL!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Bring it on man! Let's get it ON!  
  
Britney: By all means!  
  
BabieMoon: Ahem... excuse me, but I thought you had something to say.  
  
Britney: Oh yeah that's right. Why are we dueling when Tidus is making out with Yuna?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.o Your right, why ARE we dueling.**Points to Yuna** I challenge you to a duel!!!!  
  
Mr. Referee (from Metabots): THEN IT'S AGREED! I HERE TO DECLARE THIS AS A SUBMISSION DUEL, WITH BOTH SIDES AGREED.....DUELISTS READY? IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!!  
  
Babiemoon: What are YOU doing here? Don't you know I AM the referee/announcer here? **Kicks Mr. Referee out the door** (Where did the door come from?o.O We dunno.) **Clap her hands** Now that's been taking care of, eh hem, ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TIME, TO DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DUEL!  
  
Yuna: What the hell? I didn't even agree!!!!  
  
Babiemoon: Nobody cares! I've already announced the duel, so DUEL B*TCH DUEL!  
  
Yuna: **Gulp**  
  
Babiemoon & Sorceress Yuna both has a huge evil grin on their faces.  
  
Britney: Success!! Now that they're busy with Yuna, I can pick my next victim. HA HA HA HA! **She said to her self as she sneaks out the quad**  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Well, there's the first chapter.  
  
Babiemoon: Yes it is. If you like it, tune in for the next chapter.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Don't forget to leave a review. ^.~ Flames will be ignored, but I doubt that a nice person like you, yes YOU would leave a flame right? Right! Anyway, we shall post up the next chapter A.S.A.P. Stay tuned!!!!^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Pointless Duel

Sorceress Yuna: The second chapter's UP!  
  
BabieMoon: Why yes it is!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: You've gotta thank us for updating so soon, so PLZ, give us some credit, take a few seconds and write a review.  
  
BabieMoon: And again, we're sorry to anybody who's a fan of Britney Spears. We need to bash SOMEBODY right? So here's the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Pointless Duel  
  
Sorceress Yuna: OKAY YUNA! It's time to let the High Summoner face the Dark Sorceress!!!! XD LET'S DUEL!  
  
Yuna: Wait, wait, I have to get my cards.  
  
BabieMoon & Sorceress Yuna: -.-;;;  
  
Yuna: Oo.k, I think I am ready..  
  
Tidus: Hold on! **Runs up to Yuna** Yunie, here, I give you my most powerful card. **Hands Yuna a card**  
  
Yuna: O.O! Tidus. this is the. the.  
  
Tidus: Yes, the 'Naked Tidus' card.  
  
BabieMoon: O.O!!  
  
Tidus: good luck in the duel honey, and hopefully, this card will help you.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.o. =( **Steam shoots out her ears again**  
  
Yuna: Thank you, Tidus. **Tears gathers up in her eyes as she begin to put the card into her deck**  
  
BabieMoon: Zoinks! ^-^ **BabieMoon runs over and snaps the card out of Yuna's hand, and stuffs it in her pocket immediately **  
  
Yuna: =( Why did you take my card? Give it back NOW!  
  
BabieMoon: . . What card? Referee!! Referee!! Did you see me take any of Yuna's cards? **Switches the angle, facing the other side** Why no BabieMoon, I didn't see you take any card. ^.^ Thank you! **Faces Yuna again.** Anymore questions?  
  
Yuna: =( No, I will defeat Sorceress Yuna WITHOUT the card!!!  
  
BabieMoon: That's a nice girl. ^.~ Okay, then it's agreed! I here declare this a submission duel. **Car tires screeches** Wait, I'm beginning to sound like that Mr. Referee dude, anyway, my point is, IT'S TIME.TO DU-DU- DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DUEL!!! **Music magically starts playing in the background again.**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Finally! You think you can defeat me Yuna? HA! I play, 'Squall' in Attack mode!  
  
Yuna: **Thinks** Oh no, only the 'Naked Tidus' have a chance against 'Squall' but that b*tch had to take it away. I should just play in defense.** I play this card face down in Defense mode.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Is that all you got? SQUALL ATTACK!  
  
**Squall was too strong, the card laid down was 'Selphie', she had no chance against him. Selphie was destroyed.**  
  
BabieMoon: **Whispers to Sorceress Yuna** Hey, your doing pretty good for someone that only dueled twice.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Whispers back** I know.. ^-^.. and thank you.  
  
Yuna: Uh. what are you guys doing? I am waiting for your move Sorceress Yuna.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: What huh? OH! Uh..I play 'Evil Kinneas' in attack mode! Let's see you beat that!  
  
Yuna: o.O 'Evil Kinneas', hmm. let's see. I'll play 'Rikku' in Love mode.  
  
BabieMoon: **Thinking** O.o Love mode? But that makes the card virtually futile, why would she do that? O NO! Kinneas!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: LOL!! What kind of pointless move is that? ATTACK KINNEAS!  
  
Yuna: Ha! I'm smarter than Britney you know! You fell right into MY trap!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: o.O?  
  
BabieMoon: Because 'Evil Kinneas' is Flirting type card, he is powerless against female Love mode card.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O Sh*t, Kinneas STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BabieMoon: **Shakes her head** Too late now.....  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Hey! I thought you were on my side!  
  
BabieMoon: O.o.... it was just a comment....don't have to bite me.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **feels around her jaws** Me don't got no teeth, how am I suppose to bite you?  
  
BabieMoon: Uh... Sorceress Yuna? I think you wanna take a look at your card.... **points to the battle field*  
  
Evil Kinneas: NOOO!! Can't resist... too. hot. oh what the hell. hey hotshot, how you doin' today?  
  
Rikku: **Giggles**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Steams shoots outta every hole on her face** YOU!!!!! KINNEAS!!!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!!!!!!! **points to Kinneas frustratedly**  
  
Yuna: **Face suddenly turn dark and evil** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!! **Background turns dark too.window and glass shatters**  
  
BabieMoon: **Mumbles to herself** Whoa, talk about mood swings. ah, she probably has PMS.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Ah Jesus. -.-;;; whoever gave me this useless card. **Looks disappointed at Irvine**  
  
Kinneas: **Looks around** What? What did I do?  
  
BabieMoon: I wonder what he will do if Britney Spears is in the 'Strip mode'. Talk about Britney, where is she? **Looks around, searching for her**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Umm.what should I play next to beat that love sick 'Rikku'. **Someone tabs her on the shoulder.** **Sounding annoyed** What? I am trying to win this thing here! No way am I going to loose to that summoner and ruin the sorceress's reputation.  
  
Yuna: HA! Reputation?! Sorceresses were NEVER a match against the summoners!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: THAT'S IT TUNA FACE!!!!! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!! I play "Auron" in defense mode!  
  
Yuna: What good will that do?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: I don't know.... a lot of people writes Rikku/Auron fanfics... so... **shrugz**  
  
Yuna: Yeah that's true.....**nods**  
  
Auron/Rikku: WHAT?!?!??!??!?!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: _ somebody! Turn down the volume!!!!  
  
BabieMoon: I GOT IT! **mutes it**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: That's better.  
  
BabieMoon: O.O! Is it just me or did I just made both of your card useless?  
  
Sorceress Yuna/Yuna: O.o Why yes you did!  
  
BabieMoon: Uh-oh... prepare to run for your life BabieMoon....**gulps as she back away**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Don't worry BabieMoon, I'll send "Seifer" The sorceress' knight to protect us from the evil Summoner!!!!  
  
BabieMoon: **With watery eyes** you're such a nice friend....**sniffs**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **scratches head** haha, it's nothin'.  
  
Yuna: **panics** Oh shoot... I uh I play .... um.... AHA! I found my own card! "The High Summoner"!!!! I put "The High Summoner" in attack mode!  
  
Seifer: Hey, sorceress. No time for friend chat, what do I do?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Oh yeah... Umm... What did she play?  
  
Seifer/Yuna: -.-;;;;  
  
Yuna: I played "The High Summoner"  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.O! AHAHAHA! You're pitiful Yuna!  
  
Yuna: How? **panics**  
  
BabieMoon: Uh hello? We're in Final Fantasy VIII right now? You're summoner is no match against Sorceress Yuna's fierce knight!!!  
  
Seifer: **eyes BabieMoon** You make me sound like a beast.....  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.o..... an-anyway! ATTACK SEIFER!  
  
Seifer: Yeah yeah! I'm comin' babe!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: WTF?!?!??!  
  
Seifer: O.O! Uh, I meant I'M COMING YOU EVIL SUMMONER!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **smiles** that's better.... **Someone pokes on Sorceress Yuna again** WHAT?!?!?  
  
BabieMoon: Uh, Sorceress Yuna, where's Britney??  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Concentrates her vision on Seifer's gunblade** What? Who's Britney?  
  
BabieMoon: **Searches the room again, seeing no sign of Britney** OK, STOP THE DUELING! 10.4!! 10.4!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.o What do you mean stop the dueling?!?! I am trying to WIN here! And WTF is 10.4??  
  
BabieMoon: o.O I donno, I just made that up.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: geez... BabieMoon I thought everything you say makes sense....  
  
BabieMoon: **Feels flattered yet insulted at the same time**  
  
Yuna: Are you guys paying attention to the duel? Hello? HELLO??? ARE YOU LISTENING??!?!?!??!  
  
BabieMoon: LISTEN to the referee here!!! Britney Spears is GONE!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.O! She is?!?!?  
  
BabieMoon: That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 5 minutes!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: We need to go find her and stop her from making all the virgins in FFVIII tainted!  
  
BabieMoon: You're *so* right! Let's go!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: But what about the duel?  
  
BabieMoon: Duel later! And also, I've got another chance to say IT'S TIME TO.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: OK! I got the point. **Turns to Yuna** Yuna, I got things to do now, so we duel later.and o yeah, stay AWAY from *my* Tidus!  
  
Yuna: **Rolls her eyes**  
  
Tidus: O.o Ooo she wants me! I am *so* hot! They both want me! *fixes his hair*  
  
**Sorceress Yuna and BabieMoon ran out of the Quad**  
  
BabieMoon: Where do you think she went?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: I don't know! **Scans the hallway** Look! There's Fujin and Raijin, let's ask them!  
  
BabieMoon: Good idea! You two! Did you see Britney Spears anywhere?  
  
Raijin: What? Bootany? What's that?  
  
BabieMoon: Not Bootany, Britney.  
  
Raijin: Huh? Breetiny?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: NO DUMB ASS! Britney! Brit-ney!!  
  
Raijin: Oh! Brat-teen. What's that?  
  
Sorceress Yuna & BabieMoon: O.O!! **Stares at each other, nods. Both took out a frying pan, and slam it on the sides of Raijin's head.**  
  
Fujin: **Finally talks** Speerase?  
  
Sorceress Yuna & BabieMoon: O.O..O.O!!! **Hit her on the head with the frying pans also**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Ah they're no use to us anyway! Let's ask someone else.  
  
**Squall walks out of the infirmary looking at some papers accidentally bumped into BabieMoon**  
  
Squall: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
BabieMoon: **Faints from excitement and delight**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Wakes BabieMoon, and helps her up**  
  
Squall: Are you alright?  
  
BabieMoon: **Faints from excitement and delight again**  
  
Squall: O.o I better go before she faints again.  
  
BabieMoon: **Thinks** Go?? Did I just hear go? Squall? Go? NOO!!**Wakes up**Hold on!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: -.-;;; Gosh. Squall, did you see Britney Spears anywhere?  
  
Squall: You mean the girl who was wearing only a thong and a bra?  
  
Sorceress Yuna & BabieMoon: O.o Uh... **looks at each other** Yes... that would probably be her.  
  
Squall: I saw her going to the Dormitories.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Thank you. Let's go BabieMoon. **pushes BabieMoon**  
  
BabieMoon: **Stares at Squall, frozen like a statue**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Shakes BabieMoon** Hello?? Are you dead yet? Man freag you already dead?  
  
BabieMoon: **Still frozen, watches Squall walk away**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Damn it... **suddenly eyes widen** I know! Hey BabieMoon, imagine Britney ON Squall!!! In front of YOU! Oh man... that's going to be some serious damage to my teenage years......  
  
BabieMoon: **Wakes up** huh? WHAT? THAT HOE! I AM GONNA STAB HER TO DEATH!!!!! WHERE IS SHE!?!??!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Calm down! I said imagine, I don't think she went to Squall...  
  
BabieMoon: Phew...  
  
Sorceress Yuna: ....Yet.  
  
BabieMoon: O.O! WHERE IS THAT HOE?!?!??!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.O **thinks** that worked! Man I am *so* smart! **grins like an idiot** Anyway, she's in the Dormitories. We need to stop her before she seduces another person!  
  
**BabieMoon & Sorceress Yuna rushed to the Dormitories and they heard the eerie music again**  
  
Britney: My loneliness is killing me, and I, I must confess, I still love me. When I'm with you I loose my bra, gimme a sign, f*ck me baby one more time!  
  
**Sorceress Yuna ran to the room where the music came from and KICKED the door down. BabieMoon jumped in and saw...**  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BabieMoon: What did I see? You have to read the next chapter to find out.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Yes, tune in next time to laugh some more.  
  
BabieMoon: O yeah, we apologize for the language again.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: And of course, plz leave a review for us. ^-^!!! (man I always say more reviews... makes me sound desperate for reviews....**eyes BabieMoon**)  
  
BabieMoon: O.O! Heh heh... **gulp** an-anyway! Stay tuned for the next chapter! =D  
  
**Sorceress Yuna murmurs in the background** 


	3. Chapter 3: Oily Fun

Sorceress Yuna: Hey people, it's us AGAIN!  
  
BabieMoon: Yah, we told you we would post up the 3rd chapter as soon as possible. ^-^  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Thank you for your reviews.  
  
BabieMoon: If you like our fic, please check out our other fic, "Answers to the Unsolved Mysteries".  
  
Sorceress Yuna: So here's the story, and plz, review.  
  
BabieMoon: Lol. you're asking for the reviews again!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Sigh** Isn't that my specialty?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oily Fun  
  
BabieMoon: **Jumps in the room, her eyes filled with dreadfulness and rage, but she fainted before she landed on the ground. THUMP. now she's down**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.o . Lemme guess, it's Squall.  
  
**Walks in to the room, and it IS Squall. Britney was unhooking her bra, while doing a seducing dance. in other words. STRIPPING! Squall, sitting on the bed, having his eyes WIDE open, with a grin on his face**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.O!! What are you DOING? Are you outta your mind???  
  
BabieMoon: **Gains consciousness** My GOD Squall?!?!?! How could you? **Starts crying like hell, tears pour out of her eyes**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: It's okay Babiemoon. **Hands her a tissue that appeared out of nowhere**  
  
Squall: .. **Looks around as his face turns red**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Wait, how did you get here? Didn't we JUST talk to you?  
  
Squall: Yeah, but SeeDs know secret shortcuts, so, of course I got here faster than you guys. It is essential for SeeDs to master all kinds of abilities....  
  
Sorceress Yuna: I see what you mean by ALL kinds of abilities....... **eyebrows wiggles**  
  
BabieMoon: Secret shortcuts? Why aren't we allowed to use that??? WHERE IS CID?!?! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM RIGHT NOW!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Pokes BabieMoon** Uh, I think we've got more IMPORTANT things to do. remember?? Britney stripping for Squall.  
  
BabieMoon: O YEAH!! You mother f*cker!! Leave Squall ALONE!  
  
Britney: Mother f*cker? **gasp** How did you know?!?!?!?!  
  
BabieMoon & Sorceress Yuna: O.O!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: You f*ck your mom?!?! LOL!!  
  
BabieMoon: Lol. but that's not the point. Squall, how could you watch her strip?!?! I could strip WAY better than her!! O.O **Just realized what she said** But I am not that kind of a person; I will NEVER do such thing. EVER!  
  
Squall: Well, I- I heard that there's whore running around the garden trying to seduce everybody. As the commander of this garden, it's my duty to protect everybody from getting STD. **Slides open his drawer, takes out a huge box** So. I bought condoms for everybody.  
  
Sorceress Yuna & BabieMoon: O.O!!  
  
Britney: **Grins**  
  
BabieMoon: **Slaps herself on the head** Don't you think it's better to pursue abstinence instead of handing out condoms?  
  
Squall: But how could ANYBODY live without sex?? SEX IS GOOD!! Only STD bad.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: o.O We're still virgins, and we don't want sex..... sex hurts ya? **Realized what she said** ne-never mind what I said!  
  
Squall: O.O ALIENS! **Points to Sorceress Yuna and BabieMoon** RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: We're not aliens dumbass! If we were, why would we risk our lives to save your butt! And I thought you were smart. why did Square make you so brave in the game when in reality you just want to run away like a coward.  
  
Squall: =O Did you just called me a coward and a dumbass???  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Yes I did!! And what are YOU gonna do?  
  
Squall: I. I. I challenge you two to a duel.  
  
BabieMoon: Great!! Then IT'S TIME...  
  
Squall: .to have some OILY FUN!  
  
BabieMoon: o.O..huh??  
  
**Gangster music plays in the background as a wrestling ring rises up from the ground**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.O WTF?  
  
Squall: **Takes out 10 bottles of baby oil** Now, who's first?  
  
BabieMoon: **Raises a hand high in the air** ME!! ME!! Wait. who's first for what?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Uh, BabieMoon, I think he wants us to have some dirty physical fight with him. You know, with baby oil everywhere.  
  
BabieMoon: O.O! But only someone like Britney Spears would like doing that.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: OF COURSE she would LOVE that! Wouldn't you Britney?!?  
  
**Cricket, cricket**  
  
BabieMoon: **Scans the room, seeing no sign of Britney** SHE SNEAKED OFF AGAIN?!?!?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: That sneaky b*tch! She just loves to take off!!  
  
BabieMoon: I know! That hoe always takes off her clothes!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Uh, BabieMoon, I meant take off as in running away. Why are you making so little sense these days??  
  
BabieMoon: **Points to Squall** Isn't it obvious. Did you not notice how many times I faint these days?? It's not good for your brain you know.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: I see, I see. **Tries to put an Einstine face**  
  
Squall: Uh, girls?? Right now is a good time to take off your clothes and allow me to rub oil all over you.  
  
BabieMoon: **Faints from the hotness that sounded**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Rolls her eyes, pulls BabieMoon up**  
  
BabieMoon: Although that sounded extremely NICE, but we would NEVER do that! We have common sense! They control horny-mones, which stops us from getting perverted!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: I am so disappointed in you Squall, **Shakes her head** I have lost all my respect for you.  
  
BabieMoon: :'( . Same here.  
  
Squall: .. **Puts on a puppy face**  
  
BabieMoon: And the respect all comes back!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Searches the room for Tidus** No wait... what the hell? Tidus ain't here.... **Starts crying but stopped when she realized no one paid attention to her**  
  
Squall: That's more like it, now, how about that hot, oily wrestling match?  
  
Sorceress Yuna & BabieMoon: -.-;;;  
  
BabieMoon: Uh, Sorceress Yuna, is it just me or did we forget something.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Now that you mentioned it, yea, I do feel like we forgot something.  
  
BabieMoon & Sorceress Yuna: **Looks at each other, eyes are like O.O (again..lol)** BRITNEY SPEARS!!! **Runs out the room**  
  
Squall: **Thinking** Yes! They're getting her too! **Start rubbing oil on himself, grins like an idiot** I've never had a foursome before. **Grins even bigger** This is like a dream come true! Three naked sluts wrestling with me. I'll just sit here and wait for them to come back. ( . life is great!  
  
***Sorceress Yuna: **steams shoots out her ears** HOW CAN HE CALL US SLUTS? THAT'S IT I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS!  
  
BabieMoon: Calm down, it's just a FANFICTION!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **sniffs** how can you say that? **sniffs** sorceresses have feelings too you know.....  
  
BabieMoon: Holy crap, for the LAST time you are NOT a real sorceress damn it!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.o.. ahem... yeah that's true.... an-anywayz continue with fic! (***  
  
*** In the Hallway***  
  
Britney: Phew, that was close. those idiots are no match for the sexist, hottest, smartest, one and only B-r-i-t-n-e-y S-p.-p..-p.. ah f*ck my name, it's so complicated! Oh no!! I only have 20 minutes left. I HAVE to have it NOW! Or.. or.. **Panics**  
  
Irvine: **Whistles as he walks into his dorm**  
  
Britney: **Has an evil smile on her face, mumbles to herself** Help is on the way. But I can't use my special powers this time. Or they'll know I am here. I have to do it the mortal way. **Looks down on herself, palms her boobs, evil grin appears on her face once more** You two ladies are a BIG HELP. **She took off her bra and thon, but then puts on a TOTALLY see through dress, and turned the door knob of Irvine's room.  
  
***Selphie's Dorm***  
  
Selphie: Oh no, Irvine left his coat here. Tch, guess I have to go to his room and return it to him.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Scans the hallway** No sign of Britney. Where is that whore?!?!  
  
BabieMoon: Do you hear any singing voice?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: . nope .  
  
BabieMoon: We HAVE to find her before she taints another soul!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Panics** But we have NO clue on where she went.  
  
BabieMoon: Uh... what the hell is that? **points to the ground**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Hmm.... **puts on her goggles and gloves and takes out her microscope** According to my calculations.... I think....  
  
BabieMoon: Calculations?! WTH?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.O! THIS IS A THONG AND A BRA!  
  
Sorceress Yuna & BabieMoon: **looks at each other, nods.** BRITNEY ALERT!!!! WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW!!!!!!! **looks around**  
  
BabieMoon: LOOK!! There are two people talking over there, they might saw Britney!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: o.o Welcome back BabieMoon!  
  
BabieMoon: ??  
  
Sorceress Yuna: You're making sense again.  
  
BabieMoon: -.-;;; Thank you..I guess..  
  
** Sorceress Yuna & BabieMoon runs over toward the two dark shadows**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: YOU TWO AGAIN?!?!?  
  
BabieMoon: Did you two see Britney anywhere??  
  
Raijin: What? Batiny??  
  
Fujin: Spibees?  
  
BabieMoon & Sorceress Yuna: **Disbelieving tears filled up their eyes. both grabs two pans and double slams it on Raijin's and Fujin's head**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: How can Seifer stand their stupidness 24/7?!?  
  
BabieMoon: **Shakes head** Only Seifer himself knows.  
  
***Squall's Dorm***  
  
Squall: Where are those girls? O well, I'll just take off my clothes now, so I can get into action the instant they come back.  
  
***Irvine's Room***  
  
**Guess which "couple's" having a blast in bed?!?!**  
  
Britney: **Thinks** OMG, it only took me 3 minutes of seducing myself to nail Irvine. he's almost 3% the slut that I am! No one has EVER gotten past 1.9%. Muhahahaha, now I am saved..  
  
Selphie: **Just opened the door with the Key Card that Irvine had given her** Irvine, you forgot your coat in. **Sees him with Britney on the bed in the middle of doing IT!** O.O!! AHHHHH!!! Irvine!?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!  
  
Irvine: =O!! Umm. uh. She is raping me!  
  
Selphie: How could she be raping you when YOU'RE THE ONE ON TOP?  
  
Irvine: -.-;;;. uh. uh. **Crawls off the bed, kneels down on both knees, tears streaming down his face** I AM SOO SORRY SELPHIE. SNIFF. I'LL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!  
  
Selphie: **Tears filled up her eyes** How can I forgive you?!?! You were making love with another wom.. Hold on, did you just say anything??  
  
Irvine: o.O .....yes?  
  
Selphie: I think I can live with that. You just keep that in mind.  
  
Irvine: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!  
  
**Selphie walks out of the room**  
  
Sorceress Yuna & BabieMoon: ahoo, ahoo, ahoo. we came here as fast as we can when we heard the scream. anybody hurt?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Suddenly sees naked Irvine on the floor** O.O!!! AHHHH!!! MY EYES!!! THEY'RE ON FIRE!! I AM GOING TO BE BLIND!! BLIND!! SAVE ME GOD, SAVE ME!!!! VISUAL ABUSE!! VISUAL ABUSE!!  
  
Irvine: o.O Did she just say I was on fire?  
  
BabieMoon: **Covering her eyes** Irvine, will you PLEASE put some clothes on??  
  
Irvine: But she said I was on fire!  
  
BabieMoon: She didn't say YOU were on fire stupid! She said her EYES are on fire!  
  
Irvine: Aww! Fine! Okay, I've put my pants on.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Never do that EVER aga. **Noticed that he still has nothing on, drops dead on the floor**  
  
BabieMoon: SORCERESS YUNA!!! FOR GOD SAKES PUT YOUR PANTS ON IRVINE!  
  
Irvine: Alright, alright, I got the point.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: What? Huh? ** Sorceress Yuna wakes up as BabieMoon continues slapping her on the face** I am awake! You can stop now! **BabieMoon stops** Why can't you be gentle?? I never slapped your face when you fainted all those times!  
  
BabieMoon: I've tried EVERYTHING, shaking you; scream in your ear; pour water on your face. NOTHING WORKED! You know it took me about 10 minutes of face slapping to wake you up.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Runs to the washroom, looks at herself in the mirror** AHH!! **Drops dead again as she saw her face all red and swelled up.  
  
BabieMoon: O.o Not again!  
  
**After 10 more minutes of none-stop slapping, Sorceress Yuna finally wakes up**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Muh fuese! (My face)  
  
BabieMoon: Huh?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Muh fuese!!!!  
  
BabieMoon: o.O Okie? Good for you. Now Irvine, was Britney Spears here?!?  
  
Irvine: O.O! NO! I mean..no, she wasn't here... I didn't do anything! **Sweat slides off his face**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Brai und tonge.  
  
BabieMoon: What?!? Prey and tongue?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Brai und tonge!!!  
  
BabieMoon: o.O??  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Points to Irvine's pocket**  
  
**A bright red bra and thong hanged half way out of his pocket**  
  
BabieMoon: -.-;;; Who would of knew that Irvine is Bi. tsk tsk tsk, what has the world come to. Even a ladies' man like Irvine will try women's underwear.  
  
Irvine: O.O! WHAT, I AM NOT BI! These aren't mine! These are Britney's!!  
  
BabieMoon: HA! You fell for it! Of course I knew these weren't yours! But you would NEVER admit they were Britney's would you. So she WAS here! Where did she go?  
  
Irvine: I don't know.  
  
BabieMoon: Don't make us go there and slap the HELL outta you!  
  
Irvine: I SWEAR, I don't know! Selphie was just here, and she probably sneaked away when I was talking to her.  
  
BabieMoon: Damn that sneaky slut!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: L-l-l-luke! **Points to the door**  
  
**BabieMoon turns around and saw Seifer standing at the door.all three fainted at the same time.**  
  
**Few minutes later, they finally woke up**  
  
BabieMoon: H-h-h-hi.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Soup!  
  
Seifer: What soup?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Non shoup, SOUP!  
  
Seifer: What happened to your face?!?! O.o  
  
BabieMoon: Long story! She can't talk properly anymore. but I think she was trying to say 'Sup'.  
  
Seifer: Oh I see. **Raises one hand straight up, sparkly blue light encircles Sorceress Yuna**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: WTF was that?!? O.O Hey! I can talk!!!  
  
Seifer: No sh*t? I casted a Cure spell on you, stupid-wuss!  
  
BabieMoon: **Hugs stomach as she laugh** STUPID WUSS?? LOL, what kind of a brainless diss is that?!?!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Seifer!!! My loyal knight!!! **goes and hugs him**  
  
Seifer: WTF?! Get off of me! I'm Ultimecia's knight! Leave me along you fake sorceress!  
  
BabieMoon: em hem.... Seifer?  
  
Seifer: What?!  
  
BabieMoon: I'd wanna take that back if I were you.  
  
Seifer: Why?  
  
BabieMoon: **Points to Sorceress Yuna**  
  
Seifer: Oh shit.....  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **steams shoots out of every hole on her face as red gleams swirls around her**  
  
Seifer: WTF is THAT?!  
  
BabieMoon: **whistles** What? You said something?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Seifer... My night.... Kome to your muster....  
  
BabieMoon: Ain't that Ultimecia's accent? **eyes widden** OH MY GOD! Sorceress Yuna!!! What have you turned into!!! **Sorceress Yuna ignores her** Sor... I mean CAROLINE!!! Come back! We have to finish this fanfic!! You can't turn into a real sorceress NOW?!??!?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: -.-;;; **whispers** I'm acting damn it. Don't blow off my cover!  
  
BabieMoon: O.O oh.  
  
Seifer: **Looks hypnotized** Sorceress Ultimecia.....  
  
Sorceress Yuna: XD.... **Tries to slam Seifer's head** Uh... BabieMoon? Can I borrow you pan? I forgot where I left mine....  
  
BabieMoon: Oh. **Hands a frying pan**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **Smacks Seifer's head** O.o.... now THAT'S a posse! Just like Raijin and Fujin!  
  
BabieMoon: **Nods** That's cool. Now let's track down that whore!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Yeah yeah! I'm comin' to get you hoe, better run for your life!  
  
BabieMoon: Uh she doesn't have one....  
  
Sorceress Yuna: O.o.... oh yeah.... m-my point is! LET'S GO!  
  
BabieMoon: Yeah! **But can't help it but to look at back Seifer with concerned eyes**  
  
***Squall's Dorm***  
  
Squall: **Still sitting on the chair, naked** V_V zZzZzZzZzZzZz. girls. where. oil. cold.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BabieMoon: AHH! MY FINGERS!! Now I know how you felt when you typed the second chapter for Answers for the Unsolved Mysteries Sorceress Yuna.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Finally! Someone who understands me! I am so happy :'(!!  
  
BabieMoon: You see how hard we work to make you laugh now?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: So PLZ reward us with some reviews. Make sure you tune into the next chapter!! **What the hell? Why me AGAIN!! BabieMoon! Huh HUH???**  
  
BabieMoon: **gulp** =D...... Well... um... tune in for the next chapter! **shuts off the lights and sneaked out**  
  
Sorceress Yuna: BabieMoon? BabieMoon? I'm scared of the dark! Let me OUT!!! **voice fades** 


End file.
